We performed polysomnography, multiple sleep latency testing and pulmonary function testing in 12 obese children and adolescents without presenting symptoms of obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. Six subjects (50%) had abnormal polysomnograms, 4 of which were clinically significant. No child showed evidence of restrictive lung disease. We conclude that obstructive sleep apnea syndrome occurs commonly in obese children and adolescents.